


Between all the Bleeding and Fighting

by AdotHann



Series: The Action in the Street [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAD weather puns, Bad Puns, F/M, Gen, John and Maria's friendship fuels me, M/M, Slice of Life, Slice of Life: Superpowers eddition, Weather puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: Everyone apart from Lafayette thinks its too early for this.-(The superhero au, feat. Bad weather puns, John the cute barrista, Aaron Burr being reasonable for once, and Peggy)





	

John's favourite customer comes in every Saturday at 5:30am.

He always orders enough coffee to give a normal human a heart attack, and John's pretty sure he's going over the legal limit for how much caffeine he can sell one person each week but he doesn't care; he wouldn't miss watching coffee guy _chug nine cups of coffee_ once a week for the world. Coffee guy always leaves exactly two hours later, when the real morning rush starts to come in. He always clutches his rather battered iMac and, once the coffee kicks in, he spends the rest of the time writing. John never asked about what he writes; he probably wouldn’t be awake enough to understand coffee guy's answer anyway.

Today his hair was scraped back into a messy bun, and instead of shoes he was wearing a pair of very fluffy socks - either he hadn't noticed, or he just didn't care. John struggled not to laugh.

As usual he didn’t really order anything, he just sort of mumbled and gestured towards the coffee machine. That was fine, they’d been running this routine long enough that John knows he can't speak coherently until after his 3rd cup. Sometimes Maria teased John for knowing this guys order off by heart, but not his name. John still maintains that _9 cups of plain black coffee_ is not something you forget easily.

John looked at the coffee cup in his hand, and briefly considered writing something witty on it. It'd probably be lost on him; John's not even sure his eyes are actually open yet, which raises new questions about how this dude actually found his way to the coffee shop without looking. Still, it’d be the closest they’d ever gotten to a real conversation.

John handed over the first cup of Coffee Guy’s order, and watched him drink it down with superhuman speed.

Coffee Guy mumbled something like 'thank you,' shoved the required amount of money towards John, then went to collapse on his usual couch. 

 

* * *

 

 _John Lauren_ s @SuperWatch 

Nominating this guy for #HonorarySuperhero, because it takes superpowers to drink this much coffee in half an hour

[picture attached]

|

 _Sammy_ @AverageFarmer

@SuperWatch How many cups of coffee is that, exactly? 

|

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch

@AverageFarmer There are 9 empty cups on the table. I watched him chug the first 3.

 

* * *

 

Peggy would admit to being grumpy, bitchy and slob-ish, but she didn’t usually think of herself as an inherently violent person. Then again, she didn’t think of herself as a morning person either, but here she was; up and dressed, trying to defend a street of civilians from a tornado and ready to downright murder the Marquis if he tried to attack the city before 7am again. Seriously, why were there civilians out before 7am? Peggy was pretty sure that this time of day was reserved for the more sadistic supervillains and Alexander Hamilton alone.

Why couldn't she have gotten landed with a nice super villain, the kind that let you win because they've been in love with you for years, like the Phantom?  At this rate she might have considered asking Alex if she could take the Manipulator for a bit; he was a dick, but at least he had a decent sleep schedule.

“I always knew you were a nutter, Marquis,” Peggy yelled over the roar of the wind, “But this is _twisted_ , even for you!”

The Marquis cackled, launching the tornado into the side of another building. “[Très bien](http://en.bab.la/dictionary/french-english/tr%C3%A8s-bien), Duchess. Let us see _weather_ or not you can keep it up.”

 

* * *

 

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch

If you thought getting to work this morning was going to be a _breeze_ , think again! #Duchess and #Marquis showdown

|

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch  
Authorities are issuing a tornado-weather warnings for the whole of upper Manhattan

 

 _Maria Lewis_ @MarieLew  
@SuperWatch Not to _rain_ on your parade, but these puns are awful.

 

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch  
@MarieLew I’ll have you know this is _snow_ laughing matter!

 

* * *

 

"Find out your fave customer's name yet?" Maria asked, just before the lunch rush. 

John rolled his eyes. The problem with the early morning shift is that there's no one else in the cafe, apart from John and Coffee guy. It's nice not having to deal with massive crowds of people at some ungodly hour in the morning, but it also means that John doesn't really have an excuse to ask for Coffee Guy's name.

"Nope."

Maria grinned wryly. "You could always just call him our resident _Honorary Superhero_."

"You saw that?" 

"I think everyone saw that," She replied, eyebrows raised, "#HonorarySuperhero is trending on twitter."

"What?"

Maria held up her phone.

"Holy shit." John said. The little old lady waiting on the other side of the counter looked scandalised.

"Only you could turn the guy you're crushing on into a _meme_ before you actually ask him out." Maria said, sliding over the lady's latte with five-sugars-closer-to-a-major-organ-failure. 

"I'm really not crushing on him, it's just an acquaintanceship so weird that we practically border on friends." John explained, "Besides, this guy is like the most interesting thing that happens to me." 

"Bullshit." Maria said, not withering at all under their manager's death glare, "You are literally in the wrong place at the wrong time so often that you run a 'Superhero Watch' Twitter account." 

 

* * *

 

trending:

 

#WonderWoman 

#HonorarySuperhero

Samurai Jack

#IfIHadSuperPowers

Ms Miracle 

#SaturdayMorning

#WeatherPuns

#EvilSpiderMan

 

* * *

 

 _Chat: SOC (Save Our City)_  

 _TheBrain:_ I swear to god, if my neighbour plays the Phantom of the Opera overture at 3am _one more time_ I'm going to break something 

 _BestOfWomen:   :’(_  

 _MsTheO:_ Does this happen regularly? 

 _TheBrain:_ Yes.

 _Pinky_ : Don't worry, Alex is an honorary superhero now! I'm sure he'll save you!

 _BestOfWomen_ : omg you've seen it too

 _DoYouMind:_ what

 _MsTheO_ : Our very own honorary superhero??!! Omg!!! I've never met an honorary superhero before!!! Can I get your autograph???

 _TheBrain_ :    :”) 

 _DoYouMind_ : ???

 _Pinky_ : Do you not know?

 _DoYouMind_ : no?

 _MsTheO_ : wait rly

 _Pinky_ : Don't you follow @SuperWatch on twitter??

 _DoYouMind_ : yea but I haven't checked twitter recently?

 _Pinky_ : here 

 _DoYouMind_ : oH

_DoYouMind has changed their nickname to HonorarySuperhero_

_TheBrain:_ Peggy, what have you done

 _Pinky_ : He was going to find out eventually, it's trending on twitter 

 _HonorarySuperhero_ : WHAT

 _MsTheO_ : So am I though, it's really not a big deal 

 _HonorarySuperhero_ : IM FINALLY GOING TO BE A MEME <3

 _TheBrain_ : Remember back when this chat was about actually saving our city?

 

* * *

 

The day after the twitter incident, Coffee Guy came in at lunch time. When John saw him standing at the counter he almost did a double take. 

Maybe it was the shock of him looking vaguely presentable; instead of fluffy socks he was wearing polished slacks, and his hair (now scraped into a neat pony tail,) looked like it had been washed recently. Or maybe it was just the first time John has seen him with his eyes actually open and _wow_ , they're possibly the most intense shade of blue he's ever seen. Maybe John had just convinced himself that Coffee guy didn't exist outside of the early morning shift. 

After a moment, John got over himself and realised that Coffee Guy and his friend are talking. Possibly to him. Possibly because they're paying customers.

"Alex, I don't care how overpriced Starbucks is," said the friend and really, John thought that was the only way you can justify coming in here on a regular basis, "I will actually pay for you to eat here _ever day_ if it means you actually consume something other than coffee."

"I'm an adult, _Aaron_ ," Coffee guy - Alex, his name is _Alex!_ \- said, "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

John tried to hide a fit of giggles behind a coughing fit. For a second Alex looked genuinely hurt, then his face split into a grin - not the tired half smiles John was used to getting, but an honest-to-god grin. _Damn_.

"Regular black coffee for me, regular caramel macchiato for my friend."

"Buy some food." Aaron urged (and John, realising just how skinny Alex was, now that he wasn't drowning in an XXXXL hoodie, privately agreed.) Alex sighed and picked a sandwich from the fridge at random. 

 

* * *

 

 _To CountryGirl_ : His name is Alex 

 _From CountryGirl:_ ????

 _From CountryGirl:_ who???

 _From CountryGirl:_ John wth

 

 _From CountryGirl:_ OH 

 _From CountryGirl_ : YOU MEAN COFFEE GUY

 _From CountryGirl:_ Go get him babes ;p

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have time for this, and yet here I am


End file.
